Always
by Animegirl1279
Summary: this is my tribute to Alan Rickman. Pain, pain and tiredness was all he new. suddenly those eyes found him again.


**This is my tribute to the greatness that was Alan Rickman and Severus Snape, one of my favorite characters in the whole Harry Potter series. I am saddened by his death, it was such a shock to read about this morning when I woke up.**

Pain. Pain and tiredness, that was all he could feel. Oh how he wanted it to be over. He was done fighting.

Pressure, feeling slowing came back to him as he struggled towards consciousness. Something on his neck. Faintly he was aware of voices in the distance, or was it next to him.

It hurt so much he just wanted the pain to stop.

"—ssor, professor!" a frantic voice finally reached his ears.

Opening his eyes slowly he saw big worried green eyes looking up at him. Her eyes, too long he had been blinded by the face to see her eyes. Reaching up he cupped the boy's face. His eyes so much like his mother's.

Tears slowly fell down his face as he looked at the boy and remembered all his precious times with his mother.

"Take, take them," he pleaded gesturing to the tears falling down his face.

"Give me something, quickly!" he heard the boy shout. He must have his friends nearby.

Reaching towards his face the boy placed a vial next to him catching the tears as they fell.

"Please, take them to the pensive. Look at me," he struggled to say. He was barely keeping on at this point, but he fought to keep those green eyes in sight. He did not want to lose those eyes again.

"You have your mother's eyes," he said with a strangled breath. It would not be much longer now till he could finally rest. He felt his eyes slowly close, the last thing he saw before they closed the silent tears that threatened to fall in his eyes. For a moment he was sadden that it was him making those eyes so sad.

Everything blurred around him as he lost focus and finally drifted away. Finally he would have his peace.

"—erus, Severus! Wake up open your eyes!" a voice pleaded with him. It was such a pleasant sound, one he had not heard in such a long time.

"Oi! Wake up Snivellus! Stop your sleeping!" and there was a voice he had hoped to never hear again. Groaning he rolled over and tried to sit up.

Surprised he noticed that the pain was gone and he felt lighter than he had in a long time. No pain in his neck and no pain in his arm. He felt freer than he had in years.

"Severus?" a tentative voice asked.

Opening his eyes he was once more confronted to the sight of worried green eyes staring at him. Staring in shock he looked back at the eyes. Eyes that should not have been there.

"Welcome to the afterlife mate!" a new voice shouted out. Groaning he looked away from her eyes and saw Potter and Black standing a few feet away large smiles on their faces. Lupin was also nearby looking flustered yet oddly happy to have found his friends again at long last.

Vaguely he wondered when it was that Lupin had died, because he could have sworn that he had seen him come to the castle for the battle. Someone else showed up not long after and he ignored the commotion that Black and Lupin were causing in favor of staring at Lily.

"I'm dead?" he asked finally speaking up.

She nodded and extended a hand to help him stand up. He looked around him, as far as he could tell it was just an expanse of light surrounding him. He felt that he should be uncomfortable being here with all the people he had disliked growing up but oddly he found himself to be content.

Suddenly the area around them started to pulse, the light around them fading in and out.

"He's calling us." Potter said suddenly. Lily, Black and Lupin looked at him as he spoke before nodding in understanding.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry." Lily said laying a hand softly on his shoulder. He nodded watching as they disappeared.

"Who do you think they were talking about?" the other person asked. Looking over he saw that it was Tonks, Lupin's wife. So she had died to.

"I suspect it was Harry somehow. The boy has a knack for doing the impossible."

"I suppose your right." She said softly.

The others were only gone for a moment before they reappeared before them. They all had sad looks on their faces.

"The boy will be alright." He said making Lily and Potter smile at him.

"Thank you Severus, for looking out for him in your roundabout way." Potter said looking at the man with respect. He nodded accepting what the man told him. Potter walked away to talk with his friend leaving him alone with Lily.

"Thank you Sev, for looking out for him all these years. And thank you for telling him, he looked at the memories and understands now."

Severus just looked at the woman beside him. He finally felt at peace, while he will never have her, she was happy and was by his side again. He smiled truly at peace in a long time.

"Always."


End file.
